sherlockfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Benedict Cumberbatch
Benedict Cumberbatch est un acteur britannique né le 19 Juillet 1976 à Londres. Biographie Acteur de renommée internationale due à ses interprétations dans de nombreux films et séries télévisées dont Sherlock, il est le fils de deux acteurs. Benedict est issu du Théâtre et de pièces classiques, il interprète du Shakespeare notamment. A la télévision, il a commencé avec de petits rôles mais c'est son interprétation de Stephen Hawking qui le révèle au grand public. Ses rôles au Cinéma sont plus connus, il apparaît dans Amazing Grace, Reviens Moi, Cheval de Guerre entre autres et fait la voix et les mouvements de Smaug dans la Trilogie le Hobbit. Il est un des cousin éloigné du roi Richard III d'Angleterre. Filmographie Théâtre * 2001 : Peines d'amour perdues (Love's Labour's Lost) : Ferdinand (à l'Open Air Theatre) * 2001 : Le Songe d'une nuit d'été (A Midsummer Night's Dream) : Demetrius (à l'Open Air Theatre) * 2002 : Comme il vous plaira (As You Like It) : Orlando (à l'Open Air Theatre) * 2002 : Roméo et Juliette (Romeo and Juliet) : Benvolio (à l'Open Air Theatre) * 2002 : Ah Dieu ! que la guerre est jolie (Oh, What a Lovely War!) (à l'Open Air Theatre) * 2004 : La Dame de la mer (The Lady from the Sea) : Lyngstrand (à l'Almeida Theatre) * 2005 : Hedda Gabler : Tesman (à l'Almeida Theatre) * 2006 : Period of Adjustment : George (à l'Almeida Theatre) * 2007 : Rhinoceros : Bérenger (au Royal Court Theatre) * 2007 : Monsieur Bonhomme et les Incendiaires (The Fire Raisers) : Eisenring (au Royal Court Theatre) * 2008 : The City : Chris (au Royal Court Theatre) * 2010 : After the Dance : David Scott-Fowler (au Royal National Theatre) * 2011 : Frankenstein : la Créature / Victor Frankenstein (au Royal National Theatre) * 2015 : Hamlet : Hamlet, prince du Danemark (au Barbican Theatre) Télévision * 1998 - 2004 : Heartbeat ''(série) : Charles (3 épisodes) * 2002 : ''Fields of Gold (téléfilm) : Jeremy * 2002 : Tipping the Velvet (mini-série) : Freddy (1 épisode sur 3) * 2002 : Affaires non classées (Silent Witness)70 (mini-série): Warren Reid (2 épisodes sur 6) * 2003 : Cambridge Spies (mini-série) : Edward Hand (1 épisode sur 4) * 2003 : MI-5 (Spooks) (série) : Jim North (épisode 2.01) * 2003 : Fortysomething (mini-série) : Rory Slipper * 2004 : Dunkirk (téléfilm) : Lt. Jimmy Langley * 2004 : Hawking (téléfilm) : Stephen Hawking * 2005 : To the Ends of the Earth (mini-série) : Edmund Talbot * 2005 : Broken News (mini-série) : Will Parker (3 épisodes sur 6) * 2005 : Nathan Barley (mini-série) : Robin (2 épisodes sur 7) * 2007 : Stuart, A Life Backwards (téléfilm) : Alexander Masters * 2008 : The Last Enemy (mini-série) : Stephen Ezard * 2009 : Miss Marple: Murder Is Easy (série, épisode 4.02) : Luke Fitzwilliam * 2009 : Small Island (téléfilm) : Bernard Bligh * 2010 – : Sherlock (Série) : Sherlock Holmes * 2010 : Van Gogh: Painted with Words (téléfilm documentaire) : Vincent van Gogh * 2012 : Parade's End (mini-série) : Christopher Tietjen * 2013 : The Simpsons: Love Is a Many Splintered Thing (série animée, épisode 24.12) : premier ministre britannique / Severus Rogue (voix) * 2013 : Jerusalem ''(documentaire) : narrateur * 2014 : ''The Colbert Report (émission, épisode 1 443) : Smaug (voix) * 2016 : Sherlock: The Abominable Bride (épisode spécial) : Sherlock Holmes * 2016 : The Hollow Crown, The Wars of the Roses (série) : Richard III d'Angleterre Cinéma * 2002 : Hills Like White Elephants (court métrage) : l'homme * 2003 : La Mort d'un roi (To Kill a King) de Mike Barker : un royaliste * 2006 : Starter for 10 de Tom Vaughan : Patrick Watts * 2006 : Amazing Grace de Michael Apted : William Pitt le Jeune * 2007 : Inseparable (court métrage) de Nick White : Joe / Charlie * 2007 : Reviens-moi (Atonement) de Joe Wright : Paul Marshall * 2008 : Deux sœurs pour un roi (The Other Boleyn Girl) de Justin Chadwick : William Carey * 2009 : Création (Creation) de Jon Amiel : Joseph Hooker * 2009 : Burlesque Fairytales de Susan Luciani : Henry Clark * 2010 : We Are Four Lions (Four Lions) de Chris Morris : Ed * 2010 : Third Star de Hattie Dalton : James * 2010 : Seule contre tous (The Whistleblower) de Larysa Kondracki : Nick Philips * 2011 : La Taupe (Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy) de Tomas Alfredson : Peter Guillam * 2011 : Cheval de guerre (War Horse) de Steven Spielberg : Major Stewart * 2011 : Wreckers de D.R. Hood : David * 2012 : Le Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) de Peter Jackson : Smaug / le Nécromancien (voix et motion capture) * 2012 : Electric Cinema : How to Behave de Marcel Grant (court métrage) : Humphrey Bogart * 2012 : Girlfriend in a Coma de Annalisa Piras (documentaire) : narrateur / Dante Alighieri * 2013 : Star Trek Into Darkness de J. J. Abrams : Khan Noonien Singh * 2013 : Le Cinquième Pouvoir (The Fifth Estate) de Bill Condon : Julian Assange * 2013 : Un été à Osage County (August: Osage County) de John Wells : Little Charles Aiken * 2013 : Little Favour (court métrage) de Patrick Viktor Monroe : Wallace (également producteur) * 2013 : Le Hobbit : La Désolation de Smaug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) de Peter Jackson : Smaug / le Nécromancien (voix et motion capture) * 2013 : Twelve Years a Slave de Steve McQueen : William Ford * 2014 : Imitation Game (The Imitation Game) de Morten Tyldum : Alan Turing * 2014 : Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées (The Hobbit : The Battle Of the Five Armies) de Peter Jackson : Smaug / le Nécromancien (voix et motion capture) * 2014 : Les Pingouins de Madagascar (Penguins of Madagascar) (animation) de Eric Darnell et Simon J. Smith : un loup agent confidentiel (voix) * 2015 : Strictly Criminal (Black Mass) de Scott Cooper : Billy Bulger * 2016 : Zoolander 2 de Ben Stiller : All * 2016 : Doctor Strange de Scott Derrickson : Dr Stephen Strange * 2016 : Magik (animation) de Stephen Wallis : Lewis Clark (voix) AnecdotesSource : Healthy Celeb * Il souffre de la maladie appelée hétérochromie, c'est-à-dire une différence de couleurs entre l'iris des deux yeux ou entre des parties d'un même iris. Donc Benedict a les yeux de différentes couleurs. * Il trouve qu'il ressemble à Sid dans L'Âge de glace. * Avant de devenir acteur, il pensait devenir un avocat. * Il a presque refusé d'être la "star" de Sherlock, car il croyait que le remake serait trop bon marché et ringard. * Steven Spielberg le décrit comme étant le Meilleur Sherlock jamais vu à l'écran. * Benedict ne pouvait pas croire que Harrison Ford soit un grand fan de lui. * Il aime peindre des grandes toiles et est connu pour être un peintre prolifique, qui produit beaucoup. Il a récemment fait don de ses œuvres à différentes organisations et charités. * En 2005, alors qu'il était en Afrique du Sud avec 2 amis, il a été enlevé et menacé avec une arme. De plus, il a été emmené à un emplacement non identifié et a été ensuite libéré sans aucune explication des kidnappeurs. * Il est un ami proche de Keira Knightley, James McAvoy, Tom Hardy, Matthew Goode, Zachary Quinto, Tom Hiddleston et Eddie Redmayne. Références Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Univers réel